A Little Bit of Your Heart
by thekatagelophobia
Summary: just a little bit of your heart is all i want
1. p r o l o g u e

**' I don't ever ask you where you've been '  
\- ariana grande, just a little bit of your heart**

 **PROLOGUE**

Sabrina smiled to her reflection. A white silk robe covered her naked body, making Sabrina look like a goddess - and feel like one too.

She was ready.

Sabrina had made an agreement with Puck: he would get her virginity if they waited if she was ready.

The day had finally come, and Sabrina took a deep breath, giving herself a wink in the mirror. She knew that she was pretty, but she wasn't stunningly beautiful like some of Puck's ex's.

Taking a second deep breath, Sabrina walked to her garage, ready to drive to Puck's house. It wasn't a long stroll - just a few blocks - and Sabrina could've easily walked there, but it would've been gross if she arrived all sweaty. No, it was definitely better to drive.

On the way, Sabrina put on some lipstick, opting for a bright red. When she arrived, she adjusted her robe before opening the car door.

Sabrina paused as she walked towards the front door. A car was sitting in the driveway, one that Sabrina had never seen before.

As she stared at the car, Sabrina could feel rays of sunshine beating down upon her. Sabrina shook her head.

 _It's probably just Puck's new car,_ Sabrina assured herself, taking out the key. It had been a six month anniversary gift from Puck, who claimed it was supposed to symbolize trust, even though Sabrina knew that Puck had just forgotten a present.

She let herself in, about to call out that she was there, when Sabrina paused. A weird noise was coming from the basement, and Sabrina intended to find out what it was before she saw Puck.

Sabrina chuckled to herself as she neared the basement door. It was her old instincts kicking in, from back when she was a detective.

Quietly, Sabrina opened the door, closing it behind her. She turned around.

There, on the couch, was Puck.

But he wasn't alone.

A brown-haired girl was under him, making moaning noises. She was in only lacy lingerie, and Puck was in boxers.

A pair of boxers that Sabrina had given him.

The girl moaned again, her hair in two messy braids.

Sabrina blinked.

Only one person she knew wore braids, and that was...

"Daphne?" Sabrina asked, close to tears.

The two heads whipped around, one blonde, and one brunette. They looked shocked.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing?" Sabrina asked, her voice shaking.

Puck spluttered, his face turning red, and Daphne guiltily looked down at the ground.

"Why the hell would you do this to me, Daphne?" Sabrina asked, her fist clenching.

"He was just there," Daphne mumbled, "I mean, I knew it wasn't right, but the first few times felt so good, so we just continued."

Sabrina stood there, dumbstruck. She blinked. "Wait, how long has this been going on?"

The two looked at each other, panic displayed in their eyes.

"How fucking long has this been going on?" Sabrina asked again, her voice going up an octave.

Puck cleared his throat. "A few months."

"A few months?" Sabrina asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, maybe about... sixteen? Give or take." Daphne mused. She seemed to not notice Sabrina's eyebrows narrowing.

"Sixteen?" Sabrina laughed. "Yeah, only a few."

Puck spotted the death glare that Sabrina was giving the brunette girl, stepping in front of Daphne as if defending her from Sabrina's dirty look. "Sabrina, Daphne isn't the one you should be mad at. I'm the one who pressured her into doing it."

Daphne gave Puck a smile of adoration, showing that she was infatuated with him. Sabrina's eyebrows narrowed even more, wanting to pound her sister to a pulp.

"Puck, will you just shut the fuck up?" Sabrina said, her voice tight.

"No, I will not shut up." He smirked, still blocking Daphne from Sabrina.

Sabrina ignored Puck, still glaring at Daphne.

"Sabrina," Puck said, his voice softening, "why are you in a robe?"

"Because I was going to fucking have sex with you, that's why." Sabrina snarled, not taking her eyes off her younger sister. Daphne seemed oblivious to Sabrina's dark gaze, still staring up at Puck.

Puck's face morphed into one of disappointment, one that was quickly veiled. Sabrina spotted it, though, staring at Puck intently.

"You fucking _wanted_ me to have sex with you, didn't you?" Sabrina hissed through her teeth. She looked back at Daphne. "Hear that, Daphne? Puck is a cheater. He's a player, okay? You threw me away for Puck? That's okay. You two can have each other; you guys are a perfect match. Both of you two are lying, egotistical, stab-in-the-back bastards."

Sabrina flashed them both the middle finger before turning and running for her car.

She cried, and cried, and cried, her vision blurry, due to all the tears that were streaming down her face. As soon as she reached her house, Sabrina picked up her phone, deleting Puck and Daphne from her contacts.

Puck did go out a lot, saying that he was meeting up with friends with some beers, or even not telling Sabrina where he was going. He would cancel at the last-minute, for some dumbass reason, like he ran out of gas on the way towards the restaurant.

Sabrina sighed.

And a decision was made, then and there.

 _Puck Goodfellow is going to fucking disappear from my life._

* * *

 **[ edited once ]**

 **yes, this is now mature.**

 **sorry?**


	2. o n e

**' i'm a fool for you '**  
 **\- ariana grande, just a little bit of your heart**

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

Sabrina looked down at her phone, slightly giggling when she saw what Red had texted her. Red was Sabrina's best friend - even if she did carry the faint scent of dog.

The blonde-haired girl looked up, feeling eyes watching her. She swiveled a 360, scanning her surroundings. Nothing was out of the ordinary; just a normal New York day, full of noise. Sabrina looked again - just to make sure - then turned back to her phone. She started walking again, reading Red's most recent text.

A sudden bump made Sabrina drop her phone, resulting in a desperate scrabble for the precious device. Sabrina looked up, her eyes narrowing to become her trademark glare.

"Watch where you're going, punk," Sabrina barked, checking for cracks on her phone. When she realized that no damage had been done, she looked back up at the man who had just ran into her.

The guy sheepishly scratched his neck, offering a gap-toothed smile. "I'm sorry."

Sabrina softened, returning his smile with a broad one.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. Sorry, I just have a bad habit of texting while walking."

"Quite a bad habit, indeed!" He chuckled, "in New York, you could probably get run over by a bus if you weren't looking where you were going."

Sabrina nodded, noting that the unnamed man threw his head back while he chuckled, a sign of an honest laugh.

"So, what's your name?" The guy prompted, snapping Sabrina out of mulling over laughs, "I'm Bradley."

"I'm Sabrina," she replied.

"Sabrina. I like that." Bradley mulled over her name, staring off into open space.

"Well, I really have to be going..." Sabrina said, not at all anxious to get away from Bradley. Bradley just had something about him, maybe the gap-toothed smile, or his emerald green eyes.

"Oh! At least give me your number." Bradley said, already taking out his phone. Sabrina consented, handing over her number.

Sabrina smiled faintly as she left, fingering her phone and wondering when Bradley would text her. A sharp noise startled Sabrina, making her jump. As soon as she discovered that the sound was emitting from her phone, Sabrina grabbed it, beaming when she saw the message.

 **Wondering when I'll see you again, Sabrina.  
Bradley**

* * *

She jumped on her bed, taking off her heels and rubbing her aching feet. Sabrina had had a long day at work today, and she was worn out. Yesterday - her day off - had seemed ages ago.

Sabrina got comfortable, snuggling up in her warm duvet. Her phone rang once, filling the room with the short, raucous noise. Groaning, Sabrina reluctantly left the blankets to get her phone. As Sabrina wondered who it was, her heart suddenly started pounding. Was it Bradley, the sweet guy who had asked for her number yesterday?

Reaching for her phone, Sabrina dismissed the thought. It was probably one of her ignorant customers.

But Sabrina was right.

Bradley had texted for the second time, making Sabrina want to jump up and down on her bed.

 **Bradley's missing Sabrina.**

A pang went through Sabrina's heart as she remembered the texts that she had exchanged with Puck. Sabrina stared down at her phone, reliving the many times she had jumped up, eager to see what Puck had replied.

She shook her head.

 _Puck is gone,_ Sabrina said to herself, _he's gone._

Determinedly, Sabrina sat down on her bed, shaking her head once more. Putting her phone down, Sabrina stared at the wall, trying to get Puck out of her head.

At first she thought that the staring had achieved it's goal, when a picture of a smiling Puck floated into her mind. Sabrina yelled out of frustration. She had spent three years avoiding anything that made her remember Puck, and for two years, she had forgotten Puck altogether. Why was she suddenly starting to think about him again?

Sabrina lay down, sighing. Did she want to remember Puck?

 _Yes._

* * *

 **[ edited once ]**

 **qotd: do you think that Sabrina will fall for Bradley?**

 **special thanks to Amy Grimm for the sound advice, plus everyone else who favorited, followed, or/and reviewed!**


End file.
